The Nationalists
The Vanuku Nationalists Party is a Party based on the ideals of National Unity and progressive Conservative values. The Party values the efforts of the worker in shaping the course of the nation and commits itself to building a better future for the nation’s youth. Strongly anti Communist, and pro-monarchy, the party holds great trust with many others in Vanuku. Committed to Defence and isolationist the Party was formed back in the 2130’s in Caldonia, modern day Botomos State in southern Vanuku. The Party has over the years seen many changes and leader and is currently lead by Howard J. Menzies, Chancellor of Vanuku. 'Current Party' , Chairman & Vanuku Chancellor]] The Nationalists Party as it is today is based on the ideas and leadership of former Chancellor Howard J. Menzies. Menzies was party leader from 2501 until 2551 and was Chancellor for 18 Years. Menzies oversaw the greatest changes both within the party and in Vanuku itself, and was one of the most popular Heads of State in Vanuku’s History. Following Menzies was Jeffro Kennatt. Kennatt was Finance Minister in the Menzies Government and long serving ‘Menzieist’. He lead the party to two more election Victories and was succeed by long serving Foreign Minister Elizabeth Collins. Collins saw of major attacks by new liberal parties in the Council and won two Election Victories herself, and reformed the Party in her last months as Party Chairperson. Collins endorsed Josh Ossseriech as leader of the party 4 months before the next election. Osseriech saw the first Nationalists defeat as Chancellor in history. He stabled the party and won the next election. Since then it has been a battle between Osseriech and Peter Vandenburg of the Freedom Party for the Chancellor. Osseriech is the current Chancellor. 'History' Early Days The Modern Party is a merge between old forces in both Vanuku and overseas. The first 'Nationalist' Party was based in Caldonia during the War of Unification. The Party supported the then General Isaac Bartlet to become Prime Minister and soon after King of Caldonia. When the War ending in Caldonian defeat the Parties leaders reformed in Vanuku to become the Botomos Nationalist Party. The Party won no seats at the nations first election in which the Ad Hoc Security Party took control of the Nation. The BNP was banned shortly after the election and its main leaders, Matthew Collins and Basil Faulty, fled to Rutania. There they founded the Nationalist Party. Rutania and Return The Rutanian Nationalist Party began in 2141 and made little impact its first electin in 2142. In 2143 a new local leader was selected, Gary Cook. Cook soon had the Party going with major matches and protest about the Governments over spending and lack workable Government Cabinets. In Febuary 2145 The Nationalists became the biggest Party in the National Assembly, but was unable to form Cabinet or take over head of Government duties. Due this the Nationalist Party assumed Emergency Power in March http://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/viewnews.php?newsid=21049 and Gary Cook became President to pass a workable nation budget. Cook was voted out in May but the Nationalist had restored order in Rutania. Cooks death in 2153 lead to Basil Faulty becoming Party leader. Faulty lead the Party more and more toward a Fascist Movement until voilence broke out in March 2170 between Nationalist and other party members. The Party also created a international crisis between Rutania and Vanuku. http://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/viewnews.php?after=1896&before=1908&nation=48. The Parliament outlawed the Nationalist Party and in May 2170 Faulty was exciled to Vanuku. Vanuku, Fair Go! and Liberals Faulty and other Nationalist leaders joined a small Party back in Vanuku called the Fair Go! Party. The Party was lead by Daryl Kerrigan, a Union Boss from Port Cook in Bomotos. FG!P supported the Liberal Democratic Party and its leader and Vanuku President, Josiah Bartlet. Faulty was Elected to the Parliament in the June 2170 election and in August 2172 was voted Parliamentry Leader of the Fair Go! Party. In March 2173 Faulty was voted Chairman of the Party and thus Presidential nominee. Kerrigan was made Parliamentry Leader but slowly lost all ground to Faulty, who by April had the Party renamed The Nationalist Party. Faulty ran in the June 2173 Election and polled 18%. In 2178 this had fallen to 11% and the Party lost 43 seats in the Parliament. the 2182 Election saw a Nationalist/Liberal Democrat Coalition Victory and LDP Leader Leo McGarry became President. The election saw the Nationalist still lose 11 seats in the Parliament. McGarry was beaten in a snap 2183 Election but the Nationalist managed to gain 16 Seats in the House. On April 12th 2184 Basil Faulty died at Fort Bartlet Trinity Hospital at the age of 81. Kerrigan resumed the role of Chairman until September when Edmund Blackadder was elected Parliamentry and Party Leader. Quiet Years Blackadder was a strong Party leader, but not a statesmen. between 2184 and 2205 the Nationalist had no major effect on National Politics. Repeated Victories in the State of Bomotos thanks to State Leader H.G Nelson help keep the parties hopes up until finally in May 2207 the Nationalist-Liberal Democrats won the Presidency with Liberal Democrat Danny Crane becoming Head of State. Crane was completely different to Blackadder. Crane was out going and charasmatic while Blackadder was very stiff-necked. President Crane's headed Vanuku until 2211 when in a shock election the LDP didnt make it to the second round of voting. The Nationalist failed to gain Bomotos but State leader Roy Slaven won in Sovesta. The 2211 Election split the Nationalist/Lib Dem Coalition and in 2215 the Nationalist Support the current President Michael Von Strauss III to victory, aswell as holding Sovesta. Edmund Blackadder died 23rd June 2218, he was 79. The Party was divided having spent 30 years with out a change of Leader. After months of undecided votes the Party elected Tom 'Big Bad' Croydon as Parliamentry Leader. unable to come up with a Chairman Croydon assumed the role in August. Revolution, Rouges and Rebels in May 2219 dAda rEvoluTion came to power and began Socialist Changes to Vanuku. Croydon was strongly anti-dAda and hated its leader and President André Breton. Croydon allied with the LDP's new leader Josiah E. Bartlet in 2223 to loss the election by 1,000,000 votes. Croydon attacked the LDP for conciding to much to President Breton and called for a Nationalist Leader Coalition to remove the dAda rEvoluTion, which had lost much of its power during the 2223 Election. The 2227 Election was a huge Challange for the Nationalist and Croydon. DAda was extremely unpopular with most people and only the Nationalist and Liberal Democrats where in the running for President. http://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/viewnews.php?newsid=49045 Victory in the first round of voting seemed to have the Nationalist winning the Presidency but late night back rooms deals with smaller parties saw the LDPs J.E Bartlet victories even with Nationalist State victories in 3 States including Vahama. Croydon called recounts, By-Elections and for new elections but to no end. The Fort Bartlet Tribune called him a 'Rouge Leader' and many began to distance themself from him. Croydon was not recieved in Parliament and sometimes not invited to Party meetings. During the 2230 General Meeting, Croydon declared "We have not yet begun to Fight!" Two hours later the Sovesta and Bomotos Party Members declared there support for H.G Nelson and Roy Slaven as Joint-Leaders. a general vote saw the 'ConNat' Ticket of Croydon defeated by the 'NewNat' ticket of Nelson-Slaven 78-13. Nelson speaking the crowd afterwards said: "...We have a long road ahead, let us take to the task at hand, let us be proud of our history but aim for our future as we move forward as the NEW NATIONALIST PARTY!....." New Nationalist and New Vanuku H.G Nelson's Newnats ticket in the 2231 Presidency was awful. The new message wasnt getting across and voters still remembered the Croydon days. J.E Bartlet was re-elected and the Nationalist lost all there states. In the 2235 Election the Nationalist won back Vahama State and Nationalist backed Conservative republican federalists won the Election. Roy Slaven was made parliament Whip and the Newnat ideals seemed to be working well. In 2293 Slaven took command of the Chairmanship and allied with long time friend in the Parliament Jack O'Niell of the LDP. O'Niell won the Election and Slaven was re-appointed Parliament Whip. Vahama was a crushing Victory for The Nationalist with a 1,000,000 Vote victory. http://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/viewnews.php?newsid=51975 The 2240s saw H.G Nelson retired and Slaven take over as Vahama State leader. 2243 Election was the End of the O'Niell Presidency and DAda Returned to power. O'Niell rang again in 2247 with Nationalist Support and lost to Béla Bartók of the Segue Democratic Alliance. 2250 Was awakening of the Newnats. The LDP won the Presidency with Abigail Bartlet and the Nationalist won Vahama, Magulla and Bomotos States. Roy Slaven was credited with the Nationalist Turn and was re-elected Party Chairman. The Party became the Largest in the Parliament with 167 Seats. LDP Victory again in 2254 and a Nationalist Majority in Parliament showed the NewNats was successful. Slaven launched a Presidenial bid in 2262 but was defeated and supported David Palmer of the LDP. Trying again in 2266 Slaven lost and the Party began to drop in the polls, by now losing all state and only holding 71 seats. Slaven die in a tragic plate smashing accident in May 2267 and was given a state funeral. Nats are Back! Slaven was replaced by Parliamentry Leader Dr. Gordon Collins from Tratsburg in Bomotos. Collins was a new thinker and had a strong party back ground. Commanding public speaker and fine athlete, He fitted the role of New Age leader well. By 2270 election Collins had reborn the Party. Bomotos swung his way and in a Coalition with the Social Devolutionist Won the Presidency, defeating the LCP. aswell as gaining 130 seats in the Parliament. http://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/viewnews.php?newsid=59846 'Past Leaders' }} |}